Too Late
by K.Hetalia
Summary: Oneshot and inspired by 'events'. Another argument breaks out between America and England, and Sweden and Finland. In the end, it's too late. Why? How? Sort of AU/Human.


**A one-shot based on true events(?)**

**Inspired by a former friend**

**Title: Too Late**

**Couple: America x England (USUK)/Sweden x Finland (SuFin) and slight Sweden x Denmark (DenSu)**

**Please be warned that I will switch P.O.V's**

**Whoever was present during these 'events', it was a long long time ago. After browsing some of my old stories, I saw one called 'Circle Of Life', and read it. It was short, but then I got inspiration to make this. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Bloody hell America! Can't you learn to STOP disturbing my sleep?!"

The messy haired brunette threw a pillow at the other brunette, cowlick sticking on top of his hair.

He rubbed the back of his head, and sighed, saying, "I guess so...Sorry, Britain," And he left.

The messy haired brunette named Britain sat down, staring in awe, as his friend; his brother, America leave.

When the American closed the door gently, the echoes of the door shutting echoed in his room.

Britain looked down. And with that he muttered, "Why?"

...

"Again?! Su-san! Why do you-?! Do you really have to?!"

A Finnish boy yelled at the Swedish man, as he just stood there with no response.

All he did was grunt and groan, other than that he said no more than 3 words.

"'m s'rry..."

The Finnish groaned and placed his hands on his hips, scolding the Swedish saying, "You keep saying that! Do you think I'll believe you?!"

"...Y's..."

"WHAT?! WHY-?! You've been with Ta-san ALL DAY! How can you expect me to accept your apologies?!"

"W'fe...We're j'st fr'ends..."

"Su...Sweden...Ugh! I can't take it anymore! You KEEP saying that!"

Sweden finally locked eyes with the Finnish, and said, "Alr'ght."

And left.

...

"America?" A certain Frenchman asked the American.

"Hm?" He asked, chewing on his hamburger.

"'ave you seen Angleterre?"

"What? No. I haven't."

"A'...Zat sucks zen...Did you...fight with 'im or somezing?"

America stood there, stopped chewing his hamburger, and said.

"...Yeah..."

...

"Huh? Suvi?" The silver haired Icelandic called out to Sweden.

He turned his head to him, saying, "Hm?"

Iceland sighed, and sat down next to him, saying, "You fought with him, again, right?"

"'ts no use..." He buried his face within his hands.

"And you hung-out with Den?"

He nodded, groaning.

Iceland sighed once more, and patted his back.

"But you do realize...you're his...err...'husband', right?"

He nodded again,

"And couples don't cheat on each other-"

"'m not cheat'ng..."

Again Iceland sighed.

"You technically are."

He groaned.

...

"ANGLETERRE?!"

"BRITAIN?!"

The two called out, shouting as they walked around in 'circles' as America calls it, while France calls it walking 'around'.

...

"FINNLAND?!"

"F'N! W'FE!"

They called out, running around.

...

"I don't get it..."

"Why...Do I feel like this?"

"No...Maybe it's just hallucinations. Yeah. It is. Ahaha..."

"...But...it...hurts...like...hell..."

"Ugh...It's...been like this...for...how long?!"

"...2 years. No...

"5 years."

...

"It's no use...We can't find zem!" France cried.

America shook his head rapidly, and denied. "No! We need to find him! No matter what!"

...

"He's gone, Suvi! He isn't at home!"

"'f c'urse 'e 'sn't! 'e left!"

Iceland was shocked.

He never spoke that much.

...

"Why?"

"No."

"It doesn't have to be like this."

"It can end."

"Right?"

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"BRITAIN/ANGLETERRE?!"

...

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"W'FE?!/FINNLAND?!"

...

When America and France went up the Conference Room, it was empty.

They looked around, only to notice.

Sweden and Iceland were there...

"Have you seen Britian?"

"Nej. Wh't ab'ut m' w'fe?"

They all shook their heads, leaving the Swedish man to frown.

"Vere could zey be?" The French man asked.

Iceland looked up, having an idea in mind.

"Guys. I don't like this idea, but I guess my bet is right. Follow me."

He went towards the door, with the others following him

He kept kicking the doors to open widely, nothing else.

One room.

But not the last.

It was too late.

_Too _late.

Finland and England just died.

Blood smeared on their clothes, and the wall. The beds, chairs and tables had lots of blood as well.

"'ow...?"

There was a gun.

Two guns.

The two, gripping tightly onto the black shiny guns.

Smiling peacefully.

"Wh'...wh'..."

Sweden kept muttering 'why', over and over, and fell to his knees.

America, on the other hand, kept punching the wall, muttering, 'no' instead of 'why'.

France and Iceland stared at each other for a bit, and sighed.

The two walked to their partners, and patted their backs, muttering some words.

'At least...it ended, right, England?'

'Yes. I shall agree, Finland.'

'We don't have to undergo that feeling again, huh?'

'The dead don't have emotions.'

'Very well.'

...

...

...

_"It's not too late. It never was. You can change yourself to be a better person. There was nothing wrong with you, there was nothing ever wrong."_


End file.
